


Belly Dancing Problems

by TankTopsGalore



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTopsGalore/pseuds/TankTopsGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jafar is angry about Sinbad giving his son Steele dancing lessons, the story follows Sinbad as he attempts to apologize to Jafar and try to change his mind about the dance lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sinbad flinched as Jafar yelled at him. At this point, he wasn’t even sure what he’d done wrong this time. “Hold on Jafar.” He said, trying to get his husband’s attention. Jafar stopped ranting, his face red with rage. “What Sinbad? What is so important that you had to interupt me?” Sinbad blushed a little. “I have an important question… What did I do to make you angry?” Jafar’s face flushed. “I specifically asked you NOT to give MY son-” “Ah. Our son, Jafar.” Jafar groaned. “WhatEVER. I asked you not to give Steele any kind of dance lessons, no matter if he asked or not!” Sinbad gasped softly. “Oooooooooohhh… It’s not just dance, Belly Dancing is culture!” “HE IS A MAN SINBAD!” Jafar yelled shrilly. “Belly dancing is manly.” Sinbad grumbled. “No. It isn’t Sinbad. You do it because you’re weird. Steele is too feminine to be dancing. Someone might mistake him for a female!” Sinbad raised an eyebrow. “And why is that such a bad thing? The kid’s cute. And he has an interest in dancing. So let the kid dance.” Jafar groaned loudly. “UGH. I GIVE UP.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steele entered the room, oblivious to the fact that his father and adopted father were fighting. He hummed to the tune of the song he was practicing with in his Belly Dancing class as he walked past his parents. Jafar suddenly yelled loudly and stomped out of the room, startling Steele. “What happened?” He asked Sinbad. “Oh, your father’s angry that you’re taking Belly Dancing lessons. I wouldn’t worry about it too much, he’ll cool down eventually.” Sinbad rubbed the back of his head and smiled, obviously worried. Steele hugged Sindbad. “Don’t worry momma. Daddy’s just concerned. Once he realizes that everything’s okay, he’ll be okay.” Sinbad hugged him back. “Oh I hope so Steele. I hate it when he gets angry. It may be fun at first, but it gets tiring.”


End file.
